


Ideal Date

by Fierylibraa26



Series: Benverly Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev loves Ben, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, appreciation, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Bev wants to show Ben that she loves him
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: Benverly Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Ideal Date

Ben loves Valentines Day. He doesn’t think that you should need a specific day to show your significant other that you love them, but the feeling of love in the air just makes him happy. 

Valentines Day wasn’t Beverly’s thing. She thinks it’s stupid and it’s just a way for companies to make money. But, she knew that Ben loved it, and when they first began dating, Ben knew that Bev wasn’t fond of the holiday, but would always do small things to just let her know that he would always love her, whether it would be writing her a poem or just getting her a rose or something. 

Bev would always feel slightly guilty because she knew that Ben was a walking cliche when it came to romance and she absolutely loved it, don’t get her wrong, but she just wasn’t into it on Valentines Day. 

She feels that she doesn’t show Ben that she appreciates him, that she loves him. They’ve been together for almost 2 years now, and she wants to do something nice for him. 

Bev was sitting with Stan as they sat in on Bill and Ben’s football practice as she was watching him practice. 

“I feel bad” Bev said 

Stan looked at her “Why?” 

“Because he loves me” 

Stan looked confused “What?”

“And I love him back, but I don’t feel like he knows” she rested her elbow on her knee as she laid her head on her hand 

“I’m confused” Stan said “Do you not love him anymore?” 

Bev sat up and looked at Stan ridiculously “Of course I do, the fuck?” She exclaimed 

“Ok, sorry, just you’re being a bit confusing” 

Bev sighed “I love him with all my heart, I do, I’m just scared he doesn’t think I do” 

“I’m sure he does” 

Bev sat up “But he does so many nice things for me. He makes me happy, he makes me feel safe, I basically live at his house since I’m over there so much, and he never tells me that I can’t go to him whenever I need it...I just want to do something nice for him” 

Stan looked at her “You know he would be happy if you were just in his presence right?” 

“Doesn’t matter, I want to do something nice”

“How about you just slyly ask Ben what his dream date would be or something?” Stan suggested 

“Maybe” 

Practice ended and Ben took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to Bev. 

She stood up and smiled and went over to him.

“You did good” she told him 

Ben smiled as his face was flushed red “All we did was practice some drills”

“And you looked good doing it”

Ben smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead “I’m gonna go shower and then we can go” 

“Wait, can I ask you something?” She said 

“Of course”

“Um, what would be like your ideal date?” 

“Just being with you” 

Bev blushed heavily and looked down at her feet to hide her smile “Be more specific than that” 

“I guess, just watching a movie with you, dim lights, holding you” he shrugged “I’m not sure” 

Bev looked at him and smiled a little “That sounds nice” 

Ben smiled “Why’d you ask?” 

She shook her head “No reason, go shower” she pushed him towards the locker room as he laughed. 

When she got home, she went over what Ben said and thought about how to make his ideal date come true. 

The next day, she was thankful it was a Saturday as Bev went out and brought some fairy lights and hung them above her bed, lit two candles that she never uses and set up Ben’s favorite movie, Titanic. She went and got their favorite snacks and when she made sure that everything looked perfect, she called Ben.

“Hello?” He said on the other end of the phone 

“Hi Benny” she said sweetly 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?” 

Bev blushed heavily because every time Ben calls her a pet name, she just melts into a puddle. 

“Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. I have a surprise for you” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, so, can you come?” 

Ben smiled even though she couldn’t see it “Yeah, I’ll be there in 10 minutes”

“Ok, love you”

“Love you too” 

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath and waited for Ben to arrive. 

Bev jumped a little when she heard the doorbell ring from her room as she got up and went down to open the door. 

She smiled as she saw Ben behind the door 

“Hi” she said 

He leaned in and pecked her lips “Hey”

“I have something to show you” she said taking his hand and bringing him inside the house as Ben closed the door behind him.

“I’m excited” he said 

She giggled and brought him up to her room. When they walk in, Ben’s jaw dropped a bit as he looked around. He saw the lights and the candles and the whole setup had him in awe. 

“Bev...this looks amazing” he said 

“I did it for you” she said softly 

He turned to look at her “Really?” 

She nodded

“Why?” 

Bev shrugged “I just wanted to do something to show you how much I love you. I just felt like you do a lot of nice stuff for me and I don’t do much for you” 

Ben gave her a small smiled and set a hand on her cheek “Bev, you do so much for me. You always make sure that I’m confident in myself and you always tell me that you love me” 

She smiled at him “Still, I wanted to do this for you just so you don’t forget”

He chuckled and leaned in to peck her lips “I’ll never forget” 

Bev blushed lightly and took her hand and brought him over to the bed and sat down. 

“I also have you’re favorite movie set up and you’re favorite snacks” she said 

His eyes lit up “We’re watching Titanic? But you hate that movie, you keep saying how it’s too long” 

“I know, but anything for you” 

He smiled and kissed her cheek “I love you”

“I love you too, and I’ll keep telling you until the day I die” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 I have a tumblr and a discord, fierylibraa


End file.
